Back in Domino City
by yugiohfanforever
Summary: It had been years since she had been in Domino City..But now she was back. ((Horrible summary. Sorry. D: ))


((Hi there! This is a story I made..I do not own Yu-gi-oh! or any of the characters in Yu-gi-oh!))

Domino City..She was going back to Domino City, Japan. The last time she was in Domino City was when she was twelve years old but now she was sixteen and she was going back, though she was slightly nervous about going back..It wasn't like she was going to be all by herself. Her grandfather was going with her. Actually the main reason they were going to Japan was because her grandfather wanted to catch up with his old friend Solomon Mutou. Ah yes..Mr. Mutou..Yugi's Grandfather. Wait..Yugi's Grandfather..Yugi! She was going to get to see Yuugi again! Now she was even more nervous than she had been before. Oh gosh! Oh gosh!

Suddenly she was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a voice

"Rebecca. It's time to go get on the plane." Her grandfather, Arthur Hawkins said, staring at his granddaughter.

Rebecca smiled and stood up. "Right. Let's go grandpa."

Arthur smiled and then they both left to get on the plane..

After what seemed like a million years, well to Rebecca it seemed like that, They were finally at the airport in Japan..They had already gotten off of the plane and got their things and now they were just waiting for Solomon to come and pick them up.

'I wonder if Yugi is coming with Mr. Mutou to pick us up..' Rebecca thought, biting her lip as she did so.

She was a little bit nervous to actually get to see Yugi after all these years. She wondered if he had changed any.

'Of course he has changed! People do that..Right? Well..Maybe he hasn't changed..I don't know!' She thought.

"Rebecca? You okay? You look a bit nervous." She heard her grandfather say.

She looked at her grandfather and gave a small smile. "Um. Yeah. I'm alright grandpa." She muttered. Wait..She looked nervous? Not good. "I-I do? Um..Well. I actually am nervous."

"Why? Oh..Is this about your old crush on Yugi?"

"Grandpa!" She said quickly, a light blush dusting her cheeks. She was embarrassed now.

"I guess that is what it is. You are nervous to see Yugi." Her grandfather said, smiling softly at her.

She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "….Maybe." She grumbled out.

Her grandfather chuckled and then glanced around to see if he saw Solomon yet..Oh. There he was.

Solomon was walking towards them, a big smile on his face. "Arthur! Rebecca! Good to see you two again!" He said once he was right in front of them.

"Good to see you as well old friend." Arthur said, a bright smile on his face as well.

Rebecca smiled as well. "Hi Mr. Mutou. It's good to see you too."

"My goodness Rebecca, You have gotten taller! No glasses now? Goodness! You have changed." Solomon said before he let out a soft chuckle.

It was true. Rebecca had changed a bit in the last few years. She stopped wearing her glasses and wore contacts instead. Her hair had gotten longer and she just wore it down. She had gotten a bit taller but she felt that she was still a bit on the short side. Another thing that had changed about her was that she didn't act as annoying as she had when she was younger..Well not many people had said that she acted annoying when she was younger but she felt like she had acted rather annoying. One thing that didn't change was the fact that she still sorta had a crush on Yugi..She thought it was just a little kid crush or something but now she was still crushing on him at sixteen..It was a little shocking.

"Ha..Yeah. No glasses. I wear contacts now. Yeah. I have changed a bit haven't I?" She let out a small laugh but then shook her head slowly.

"Indeed you have." Solomon said and Arthur just chuckled quietly.

Rebecca rubbed the back of her neck and just smiled. She then noticed that Yugi was here..Where was he? She looked around to see if she saw him anywhere.

"Oh if you are wondering where Yugi is he is watching the shop for me." Solomon said..It was almost as if he had read her thoughts or something but of course he hadn't..He must have noticed her looking around for Yugi.

"I..I wasn't wondering where he was..I just noticed he wasn't here but uh..Thanks for telling me." Rebecca said, looking a bit embarrassed now.

Arthur chuckled at what his granddaughter said and Rebecca pouted once again.

"Alright. Well, How about we get going?" Solomon asked.

"That's a good idea. I'd rather not stand around in an airport for long." Arthur said and Rebecca just nodded in agreement.

"Well let's get going then." Solomon said before he turned and made his way towards the exit of the airport with Rebecca and Arthur following him and once he was out of the airport he made his way to his car.

Rebecca and Arthur put their luggage into Solomon's car and then they all got into the car and Solomon drove away from the airport.

"So..I will be taking you to the motel that you two will be staying in right? That way you can check in and all." Solomon said.

Arthur nodded his head "Yes. That is a good idea and once we check in and maybe rest a bit."  
>"Mhm. Well I think that the you two should come have dinner with me and Yugi!"<p>

Rebecca had been staying silent until Solomon said that. "That's a good idea." She blurted, though once she did she began to blush.

Solomon chuckled and Arthur chuckled for a moment.

"Yes. Dinner with you and Yuugi will be good." Arthur said once he had stopped chuckling.

"Good good." Solomon said.

Soon they had arrived at the motel that Rebecca and Arthur would be staying at and they got out of the car and got their things and then they waved goodbye to Solomon as he drove off.

"Alright. Let's go check in and rest for a bit so we won't be too tired for dinner with Solomon and Yugi."

Rebecca nodded her head, though she blushed slightly at the mention of Yugi's name. "Yeah." She mumbled quietly.

They then went and checked in and then they decided to take a small nap so that they wouldn't be so tired.

'I'm so nervous for dinner later..' Rebecca thought before she dozed off.


End file.
